


At His Service

by sistersophie



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: James will do anything Richard wants -- and this time it includes Jeremy.





	At His Service

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've written kink. My Muse insisted.

Richard tests the bath water with his fingers. It’s perfect. He turns to James and nods his approval. 

James steps behind Richard and slides the dressing gown from his shoulders, folding it neatly over one arm. “Call me when you need me.”

“I will,” Richard says, keeping his voice soft.

James gives him a smile and dims the overhead light before stepping out, closing the door gently behind him.

Richard climbs into the tub and sits down, letting the heat sink into his body. He’s already washed his face and trimmed his goatee beforehand, so he leaves these alone now. Instead, he picks up a bar of sandalwood soap and works up a lather, rubbing suds over his arms and chest. He takes his time, fingering slow circles over his belly, rinsing himself with small handfuls of water. He lifts his legs and feet out of the water and scrubs these as well, even taking a small pumice stone to his heels to smooth out the rougher skin there.

Setting his feet back down, he leans forward and picks up the loofah back scrubber, giving it a few passes with the soap. He uses each hand in turn, reaching as much of his back and shoulders as he can. Then he rinses the scrubber out and replaces it on the edge of the tub. He leans back into the water, enjoying the tingling in his skin.

James had lit two scented candles and put them on the windowsill. Richard sinks further, until the water is up to his neck, and watches the light flicker off the walls. He can hear nothing from downstairs, but this is okay. He’s pretty sure their guest will arrive soon, if he hasn’t already. James has handled all the arrangements.

Richard takes some deep breaths and runs his hands down his thighs. He hasn’t had an orgasm in four days and he is primed. More importantly, he wants this night to go smoothly, and he’s counting on James’s knack for care and organization to make everything perfect.

The water is starting to cool off. “James? I’m ready.”

Within mere seconds, the door opens, and James appears again. He’s changed into a terrycloth robe that barely reaches his knees. He’s carrying a huge fluffy towel which he drapes over a nearby rack. He pulls a stool up to the edge of the tub and sits down, reaching for the hand-held shower hose and turning on the water, testing the temperature with his fingers until it’s just right.

Richard sits up, and James wets his hair down with the hose. He hands it to Richard, who holds it underwater while the other man pours shampoo into his hands. Richard closes his eyes once more as James’s long fingers massage his scalp and skim along his hair. His temples, his forehead, the back of his neck – James doesn’t miss a spot, and Richard breathes out blissfully.

There’s a touch on his shoulder, and Richard opens his eyes to see James holding his hand out for the hose. Richard surrenders it and lets James rinse him, his hands firm but gentle in their work. 

At last James shuts off the water and sits back. “Ready?”

Richard nods and unplugs the tub drain. James helps him to stand and step out of the tub, hands him a small towel from the linen closet, and then wraps him up in the large towel. Richard dries and fluffs his hair, and then holds still as James pats the rest of him down, not missing a spot, and not in the least bit shy about coming in contact with Richard’s bottom or his groin. 

This is just the warm-up to the main event, and they are both very aware of it.

James drapes the towel over Richard’s shoulders. He picks up a hair dryer in his left hand and a comb in his right. Richard turns and faces the mirror as James turns the dryer on and runs the comb through his damp hair. James is the perfect picture of concentration as he does this task. Every move is thoughtful, every touch is gentle.

When he is satisfied, James turns off the dryer and fluffs Richard’s hair with his fingers. “Everything’s ready for you. And our guest is here.”

Richard feels a little shiver of anticipation but manages to keep his voice calm. “OK, then.” 

James blows out the candles, drops both towels into the laundry chute, and holds the door open for Richard as he shuts off the bathroom light.

****

The bedroom is warm, and softly lit. James has pulled the sheets back on the four-poster. He watches as Richard lies down on his back, tucking a pillow under his head and stretching his arms out to either side.

“Are you comfortable so far?” asks James.

“Perfectly,” Richard whispers back.

James picks up a fur-lined handcuff from the bedside table and fastens it carefully over Richard’s right wrist. “Tightness OK?” Richard nods, and breathes deeply as James secures the chain to the bedpost. James walks around the bed and repeats the process on the other side. 

When he’s done, Richard gives an experimental pull on each cuff. There’s no pain, and he feels softly anchored to the bed, just as he had wanted. “They’re good.”

James picks up the next item from the table, but then hesitates. “Rich – I want to make sure you’re OK with this, and that you’ll stop us if you need to.”

“I will.”

“Your safe words are…?”

“Zonda. And Pagani.”

James nods. He bends down to caress Richard’s cheek, and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead. “All right, then.” Richard lifts his head slightly, and James ties the blindfold securely across his eyes before settling him back down. “Can you see?”

“Nope,” says Richard, and it’s true. He feels a tinge of nervousness now, a desire to please, a slight fear that he will disappoint their guest somehow. He takes another deep breath to steady himself.

James touches his shoulder. “Try to relax. I’ll be back with him as soon as I can.”

“Right.”

Richard hears the door close, and he’s alone in the dark. He flexes his hips and shifts his feet, spreading his legs in what he hopes is an enticing posture. His heart pounds in his ears, and he attempts some yoga breathing, trying to make his exhales last longer than his inhales.

_They won’t hurt me. James loves me, I know he does – even if the silly git won’t say it out loud. He won’t let anything bad happen._

After what seems an eternity (but what is probably only a couple of minutes), he can hear footsteps in the hallway, and then the creaking of the door again. Richard holds still, listening as hard as he can.

There’s a sudden intake of breath from the foot of the bed, and then a familiar deep voice, speaking in a hushed tone. “Holy shit, James. You didn’t say he would be like this.”

Richard feels an initial stab of hurt, but then Jeremy goes on. “That’s amazing. He’s…. I don’t know what else to say…. he’s beautiful.”

“He’s right here,” James says from Richard’s left. “Tell him.”

Richard hears two heavy footsteps, and then the bed shifts as someone sits down. There’s a warm hand on his right arm. “You’re beautiful, Richard. You’re perfect.”

Are these tears starting in his eyes? He swallows them back. “Thanks.” He won’t allow himself to say any more. It’s a test of his self-control. It’s why he started playing these kinds of games with James weeks ago, learning how to put off gratification, getting in touch with other parts of his body besides his cock.

“He doesn’t want to talk much, Jeremy.” James explains. 

“I understand,” Jeremy says, stroking Richard’s arm. “Richard, I…. I’m glad to be here, and I know that you and James have something good going on. I don’t want to get in the way.”

Richard shakes his head. James translates again. “You’re not. Not from where I’m sitting, and not from where he is, either. He wants this. He wants you. And I want this for him.”

There’s a long silence. Richard tries not to hold his breath; he’s afraid that Jeremy will change his mind, that he won’t be able or willing to do this, that he will walk out and never come back.

“Thank you, James,” Jeremy’s voice is very quiet. “I’ll try not to let you down.”

“Good,” James says firmly. “You can start by taking your clothes off.”

The bed shifts again as Jeremy rises, and Richard can hear the rustling of fabric and the distinct undoing of a zip. On his other side, James grunts in approval. 

Richard wants to see, oh, he wants to see so much – but, not yet. It’s way too soon.

“So, there he is,” James murmurs. “Richard Hammond, laid out for us. Touch him, Jeremy. Kiss him. He’s all ours.”

Richard hears Jeremy exhale in a rush, as if he’d been holding his breath. He braces himself, not knowing where the touch will come.

The bed sinks again, and there’s a finger, just under his chin, moving down his neck to the top of his chest, so soft, almost a feather touch. Richard makes a sound in his throat, and the chain attached to his handcuff rattles.

“You like that?” Jeremy whispers, and Richard nods. “Jesus, Hammond, I wasn’t kidding. You *are* perfect.”

There’s another hand, now, on Richard’s left foot, running across the top of it. Richard’s toes curl. There’s a chuckle from James. “That’s my pretty boy.”

Richard glows at the praise, allowing himself to smile just a bit.

“Can I kiss you, Rich?” Jeremy asks. “On the mouth?”

Richard nods vigorously and waits. Then there’s a big hand stroking his cheek, and soft lips touching his. There’s a whiff of cigarette smoke and aftershave. Richard accepts the kiss, opening his mouth, and Jeremy lingers for a few seconds before letting go.

“Sweet,” Jeremy whispers, moving his hand into Richard’s hair. “So sweet.”

James is stroking Richard’s lower leg now and adding little kisses. Richard moans and shifts his hips. There’s a sudden rush of blood to his nether regions, and he wonders how soon the others will notice.

Jeremy kisses him again, deeper this time, and Richard strains against his cuffs. His hands desperately want to touch the big man. No. He won’t say the word. He can wait. He rubs his thumbs against the insides of his index fingers to take away the urge.

Jeremy moves his attention to Richard’s neck, and then his right shoulder, and his fingers are tracing a path along the soft skin on the underside of Richard’s right arm. Richard lets a small cry of pleasure escape him and shivers in appreciation.

“He loves that,” James remarks from below.

“Take the other side?” Jeremy asks, and Richard feels the bed shift on his left this time. Two sets of lips on his bare shoulders, and two sets of fingers stroking his arms. He arches his back and cries out again, pulling on his cuffs once more.

Then James moves again, to his torso, and there’s a moist tongue encircling Richard’s left nipple.

“Oh, Christ,” he hisses.

“We’ve done it, May,” Jeremy says. Richard can hear the smug pride in his voice. “We’ve made him talk. And look…. we’ve made little Hammond stand up.”

“Not….so little,” Richard spits out, then shuts his mouth again. _Control_. He can feel sweat breaking out on his forehead. This is going to drive him absolutely round the bend, just as he had wanted.

 _Bring it on_ , he thinks.

There’s a big hand on his right thigh, and Jeremy is kissing his belly, rubbing his stubble against the soft skin there. _Jesus. That tickles!_ Richard tries to stifle a giggle and ends up making a sound somewhere between a snort and a moan. James is working on his nipple some more, licking and sucking it into a hard nub. _Shit._ His cock is very hard now. Should he say something? Should he ask them to touch him there? 

_No. Keep control. Breathe._

He can feel Jeremy shift some more, and then hands on his legs, gently spreading them. Then more kisses and licks, up and down the insides of his thighs. Richard rocks his hips, trying to bring his cock within range of that warm tongue, but to no avail. He’s still at their mercy.

“Please…”

James lets go of his nipple. “Please, what?”

 _“Zonda.” NO._

“I -- I’m good,” he gasps.

Movement, and there’s breathing nearby. “That you are,” James says softly, stroking Richard’s hair and covering his mouth with a kiss. Richard rises into this, hoping that James can sense how powerful his feelings are right now. It isn’t just about the sex. It’s about bonding. 

It’s about love.

James breaks the contact. “Jeremy?”

“Yes?” 

“May I kiss you?”

_Oh, James, you absolute fiend._

“Of course.” There’s movement, and then the unmistakable sound of lips smacking against each other. Jeremy hums, and James makes a similar sound in his throat, and Richard can’t see a thing they’re doing.

He rattles his chains again, just to remind them he’s still here.

“Ah, look at him, Jeremy. He wants something. I think I know what it is. Would you like to do the honours?”

“Oh, hell, yes.”

A few more kissing sounds, and then James speaks again. “All right. I’ll get him ready for you.”

“Hold on.” Richard feels Jeremy shift. “Before you do that, I think he needs a bit of a warm-up.” 

Richard tenses, then lets out his breath as he feels a moist tongue licking the tip of his cock. “Like that, Hammond?”

“More,” he hisses between his teeth.

Jeremy goes down on him further, his lips closing along Richard’s length, applying the smallest amount of suction. Richard groans, shaking his chains again. Beside him, James mutters, “Bloody Nora.”

Jeremy has a hot, skilled mouth, but Richard can tell he is restraining himself. _Next time_ , thinks Richard, _a full-on blow job, and I’m going to watch._

“Lift up, Rich,” James says. Jeremy lets go, and Richard raises his hips. “Okay.” There is a firm pillow under his bottom. “Hand me the lube and get yourself a condom.”

Richard can hear a wrapper being undone somewhere off to his left. There are gentle hands at his thighs, and Richard spreads his legs once more.

“All right, here we go,” James says after a few seconds, and there’s a moist finger at Richard’s entrance. Richard breathes in, trying to relax as the finger goes in. James is very gentle, very deliberate, working in a second and then a third finger, finding that sweet spot and giving Richard yet another rush of sensation.

“Are you ready, Jezza?”

“Yes. James, I don’t want to hurt him…”

“He’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“Okay.”

The foot of the bed rises, and then sinks once more. Richard raises his legs. More shifting. Pressure. The stretch that burns him and fills him all at once. Jeremy is inside him.

 _Jeremy_. He must…he must….

“Zonda.”

There’s no hesitation. James strips the blindfold away. Richard blinks, and looks up into Jeremy’s face. Jeremy stares back at him, his blue eyes bright and full of wonder. He takes hold of Richard’s ankles for leverage and begins to rock his hips.

“Oh, fuck,” the big man whispers. “You’re so tight. You feel so good.”

James settles his head on Richard’s chest, and takes hold of his cock. “Yes,” he says. “He’s very good. Fuck him, Jezza. Fuck him hard.”

Jeremy complies, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper. James matches the rhythm with his hand, and Richard tries to keep his eyes on Jeremy’s face, but he’s rapidly reaching the point of no return.

“Fuck,” he gasps. They’ve done him in, both of them, and there’s no point in holding back anymore. He arches his back, shuts his eyes, and comes hard, splattering his own belly in white stripes.

“Jesus Christ,” Jeremy says. “That’s…. oh, fuck…” His hands tighten on Richard’s ankles. Richard opens his eyes. Jeremy’s head is thrown back, his Adam’s apple protruding, his breathing becoming ragged. It’s strange and beautiful to see him lose control like this. Jeremy thrusts twice more, than groans as his orgasm hits him full force.

Richard grunts, and his hands twitch.

“Pagani,” he says. 

Bless James, he’s paying attention, and he’s out of bed in an instant, swiping the handcuff key from the bedside table and going to work on Richard’s right hand. The cuff springs free. James races around the bed and takes care of the other one.

Jeremy pulls out of Richard, breathing hard, his eyes wide, his voice quivering. “Rich…I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m so sorry….”

“No….” Richard says, sitting up quickly. He puts his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders and feels him shiver at the touch. “No, I’m okay. You were amazing. Thank you.”

“I never want to hurt you….” Jeremy is still shaking.

Richard pulls him close, running his hands over Jeremy’s back, relishing the feeling of the big man’s skin under his fingers. 

Jeremy hesitates at first but then returns the embrace, burying his face in Richard’s neck. 

James settles back on the bed, catching Richard’s eye and raising his eyebrows. Richard smiles, and James puts an arm around each of his friends. “You’re all right, Jeremy,” he says in a low, soothing voice. “You did great.” 

Richard can feel Jeremy nodding against his shoulder. They continue to hold each other for a few moments. 

Finally, Jeremy pulls back and reaches for Richard’s left wrist. He strokes Richard’s skin with gentle fingers. “Why?” he asks at last, looking into Richard’s eyes.

“I like the challenge,” Richard replies. “Some of it’s about control. And some of it’s about trust.”

Jeremy nods and presses a kiss to the inside of Richard’s wrist. “I’m glad…. I’m glad that you feel you can trust me.”

Richard strokes Jeremy’s curls with his free hand. “I’ve wanted this for a while now. So has James.”

“Does he….do you change places?” Jeremy asks.

“Sometimes. But usually, I like it better this way.”

Jeremy turns to James. “And this is okay with you?”

James makes a little bow at the waist. “As long as it makes him happy, I’m happy.”

Richard leans over and kisses James on the shoulder. “You do take good care of me, sweetheart. And now I think it’s time that Jez and I take care of you.”

He looks at Jeremy, who nods.

“Wait,” says James as they both push him down on the bed. “Not that I don’t want you, but this wasn’t in the plan.”

“Oh yes, it was,” says Richard, and covers his mouth with a kiss.


End file.
